Free Verse Poems
by XxxXGreek GeekXxxX
Summary: Personally, I think the tittle says it all. Basically, this is a series of free verse poems about anything I think more people need to dwell on, or I feel the need to do because it has something to do with my version of Percy's past. Chapter one, Understand: She did not u n d e r s t a n d him. He kept so lllll hidden lllll and yet he was so -open- Rated T for no reason at all.
1. Understand

**Okay, I never thought that I would actually post these, but I'm all guilty from not updating so...**

**I DO NOT OWN.**

Understand

She did not **u**$**n**$**d**$**e**$**r**$**s**$**t**$**a**$**n**$**d **him.

He kept so lllll _hidden_ lllll

and yet he was so —_open_—

_(Like a secret door—it's unlocked, just not found.)_

He did not t+r+u+s+t people

and yet he would

D

I

E

for all of them, because he was that l*o*y*a*l.

_(A horrible fatal flaw.)_

He let people believe that he was StUpId

and yet he could save the world with that (((brain))) of his.

_(Already has.)_

He keeps up this façade of **happiness**

and yet he was

br

e

ak

ing

_(So broken.)_

He is a **_nobody_**

and yet he is ~**_E_**%**_V_**&**_E_**^**_R_**#**_Y_**%**_T_**!**_H_*****_I_**$**_N_**+**_G_**—

He was the opposite of

_ himself_

in every aspect.

But maybe that was just him

and she would simply never be able to

_ understand. _

**A/N: The two people are Katie and Percy if you haven't figured out.**

**Review! Favorite! Follow! And... whatever else...**

**~XxxXGreek GeekXxxX**


	2. Watching

**What? Another one? I told you, I'm all guilty.**

**Dedicated to Hermes, so that maybe he won't kill off my internet connection anymore.**

**I DO NOT OWN.**

Watching

His son never believed him,

that he was

**W**

**A**

**T**

**C**

**H**

**I**

**N**

**G**

him.

It _b_/_r_/_o_/_k_/_e_ his heart,

because gods have **h**!**e**!**a**!**r**!**t**!**s** too.

He wasn't heartless like his son believed.

Not at all.

It pained him even more when his own son became the l"e"a"d"e"r for the

ENEMY.

_His own son!_

And because of him,

because he didn't **WATCH** him,

**LOVE **him.

His son was wrong though.

So very, very w*r*o*n*g.

He **loved** all of his children.

He actually _favored_ the son that turned on him,

that left because he was hurt.

It was all about the hurt.

But that hurt would not

L

E

A

V

E

g-o-a-w-a-y,

_disappear_,

because his son would never understand

that he was

**W**

**A**

**T**

**C**

**H**

**I**

**N**

**G **

_all _

_the _

_time._

There was _no understanding_.

Only _hurt_.

Then his son ~d~i~e~d~

as a **HERO**.

That hurt too.

But there was _UNDERSTANDING_.

And _LOVE_.

**A/N: So, if you haven't figured out already, this is about Hermes and Luke.**

**Look at the box below, and please type something in! (I'll even accept flames! I'll use them to roast marshmallows, but...)**

**~XxxXGreek GeekXxxX**

**P.S. I'm sorry I couldn't update Unknown Friendship today; I've been super busy, especially seeing as this is Mother's Day weekend and my own mother's birthday is tomorrow. **


	3. What Kind of Hero

Cheers to meow (Guest), who gave me this idea!

**I DO NOT OWN.**

What Kind of Hero

The thought constantly p*l*a*g*u*e*d him

**C**

** H**

** A**

** S**

** I**

** N**

** G**

him all over the place.

_What _

_Kind_

_Of_

_Hero? _

The almightily _Son_of_Jupiter_ was a

N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**L-E-A-D-E-R**,

strong and the perfect image of ^R^o^m^a^n^.

The beautiful ((Daughter of Aphrodite)) could get

anyone—and he meant

A/N/Y/O/N/E

to do whatever she wished,

_(even monsters and Mother Earth herself)._

The cunning &**Daughter**&**of**&**Athena**& could

#**s**#**o**#**l**#**v**#**e**# any problem

make a ::battle::plan:: for any situation

and

+kick+butt+

in a fight.

_(Seriously.)_

Then there was the Son of Mars

_(also a descendant of Poseidon)_

who was a

_S_

_H_

_A_

_P_

_E_

_S_

_H_

_I_

_F_

_T_

_E_

_R_

_Shape shifter!_

There was the **!**Daughter of Pluto**!**

who came back from the dead

and was a _sweet_ girl who could —g—u—t— someone is seconds.

So, in his opinion, an AWESOME girl.

Then the "Hero of Olympus"

~~Son~of~Poseidon~~

the guy who nearly

**K  
I  
L  
L  
E  
D**

him with a

**G  
L  
A  
R  
E**

who was also a N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**L-E-A-D-E-R **

but with no Roman this or that.

At least, from what he could tell.

Basically, everyone had something that was

**W**

**O**

**R**

**T  
H**

**SOMETHING.**

He—he didn't.

He was only

Bad 

Bad

Bad 

and more

_Bad luck__. _

He wasn't even a

**H**

**E**

**R**

**O**

Not at all.

So, there was no question.

No

_What_

_Kind_

_Of_

_Hero? _

Because he was _NO_ **HERO**.

**A/N: So, this is about Leo. That's all I have to say.**


	4. Believe

**I DO NOT OWN.**

Believe

At first,

NO ONE

**B**

**E**

**L**

**I**

**E**

**V**

**E**

**D. **

The mere *t*h*o*u*g*h*t that

_g—o—d—s_

_exist_ broke many minds.

It was too ~unreal~

Too ^fantasy-like^

Too… **UNBELIEVABLE**.

Gods?

Existing?

It smashed and stomped on all science,

ruining it all.

It brought up fears that many didn't think they possessed,

fears of watching eyes,

of punishing hands.

Even many believers only believed to a certain point.

Then it became too

FAKE

for them to understand.

Because that's what it was all about.

**U**

**N  
D  
E**

**R  
S  
T  
A  
N  
D  
I  
N  
G**

People only believe what they understood.

If they cannot understand,

then slowly,

ever so slowly

they are driven insane.

_Because _

_They_

_Can_

_Not_

_Believe_.

And

—it's

—all

—about

—believing.

**A/N: I imagine this is from the point of views' of Chiron and Mr. D. About the new demigods, ya know? **


	5. To Fix Jealousy, Lie

**Yay! Finally, a chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN.**

To Fix Jealousy, Lie

He was _not_

**J**

**E**

**A**

**L**

**O**

**U**

**S**

**E**

He'd done $$$plenty$$$ of _amazing _things,

in the p^a^s^t

and n^o^w, even.

Ignore everything they said about the

_Hero_

_of_

_Olympus_

He wasn't so great.

At least, that's what he told himself

+L+I+E+D+ to himself about.

E*v*e*r*y—s*i*n*g*l*e—d*a*y.

And he listened to his lie.

His

_Big_

_Fat_

_Lie_

When he met the

_ohsogreat_

_Hero_

_of_

_Olympus_

he acted cool,

became **f**!**r**!**i**!**e**!**n**!**d**!**s** with his

"supposed"

N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**E-N-E-M-Y**

Sort of.

His lie was still there

lingering in the back of his mind.

But, he told himself

**To**

**Fix**

**Jealousy,**

**Lie**

**A/N: So... Jason Grace. **

**Peace and bye and stuff...**


	6. Pretty

**I DO NOT OWN.**

Pretty

She was not

_PRETTY_

Not like the ~**w**o**m**e**n**~

who 00 _stared_ 00 and lll _batted_ lll their long

fake eye lashes

at her **d**&**a**&**d**&**d**&**y**.

But wasn't all beauty

**F  
A  
K  
E**

She thought so.

In order to be _PRETTY_

she had to be** FaKe**.

**_U_**

**_N_**

**_N_**

**_A_**

**_T_**

**_U_**

**_R_**

**_A_**

**_L_**

She didn't want that.

Didn't like that.

But, she thought, if

_she wasn't fake,_

_She_

_Wasn't_

_Pretty._

She wanted to be _pretty_

because everyone loved a p*r*e*t*t*y g*i*r*l.

But she didn't want to be f^a^k^e

because fake people followed her **daddy**

and daddy didn't like those fake people.

She also didn't like those fake people.

That decided it.

She wouldn't be

FAKE.

She wouldn't be

_PRETTY_.

**A/N: Piper... Eh, not my best work, but, I hope you still enjoyed.**


	7. Apocalypse

**A/N: Warning: This is weird. Ever since I heard the song Radioactive, I have been obsessed with apocalypses; even my dreams include the end of the world! So... yeah... Just a warning.**

**I DO NOT OWN. **

Apocalypse

In a way, she was a

**_…Z…O…M…B…I…E…_**

Although she

DID

NOT

eat brains

and

DID

NOT

have decaying flesh

she

DID

come back from the

**D**

**E**

**A**

**D**

like a zombie

Yeah, she w~a~s

**D**

**E**

**A**

**D**

for over

S_E_V_E_N_T_Y_Y_E_A_R_S

(Which is a long time)

And, even though she was

"NEW"

to this century

she knew that when a zombie came

_There_

_Was_

_An_

_Apocalypse_

And an

**APOCALYPSE **

meant the

END

OF

THE

WORLD 

But

_(((maybe)))_

this

"ZOMBIE"

will s+a+v+e the

—WH0LE—ENTIRE—W0RLD—

_instead _of

—END—

it

_(((Maybe)))_

this

**_…Z…O…M…B…I…E…_**

_won't_ be the cause of the

**A**

**P**

**O**

**C**

**A**

**L**

**Y**

**P**

**S**

**E**

_(((Maybe)))_

this

_socalledzombie_

will help

—END—

the

**_APOCALYPSE_**

_(((Maybe)))_

**A/N: Hazel... ZOMBIE! **

**Do whatever you want; if it includes a good review, favorite, or follow, then good for you. **


	8. Know Everything

**A/N: I have my own personal fangirl! Yay! Thank you all for the reviews and such. **

**I DO NOT OWN.**

Know Everything

She was -s-u-p-p-o-s-e-d- to

**KNOW **

**EVERYTHING**

being the _::Daughter::of::Athena::_ and all

Right?

Being the "Heroine of Olympus"

and favored child of Athena

_(((Athena—Goddess of Wisdom)))_

meant she had to

Right?

But—_oh_,

if she made one slip-up

one _ohsosimple_ mistake

it was all over

Everything was over

Through with

R*U*I*N*E*D

But—no, that didn't happen

She had the

**B**

**R**

**A**

**I**

**N**

**S**

She

**KNEW**

**EVERYTHING**

So—

—no worries

She had everything planned out

There was nothing to **S**7**U**7**R**7**P**7**R**7**I**7**S**7**E**

the _ohsogreat_ Survivor—of—the—Labyrinth

Nope.

Nothing.

At all.

Because she

**KNEW**

**EVERYTHING**

Right?

Oh yes, she did

**KNOW **

**EVERYTHING**

because she had to

**A/N: ... Annabeth Chase. I always felt, even though her fatal flaw is hubris, that she might feel a bit overwhelmed at times. Do you agree? **


	9. Left Alone

**Whoops! My bad, my dear readers. Here is the real chapter.**

Greenly the huntress **asked for this. Thanks for the review! **

**I DO NOT OWN.**

Left Alone

First he left her.

The _Almighty___All-Powerful___Son___of___Jupiter_.

And then he left her.

The New_Son_of_Neptune.

Who turned out to be a _graceus_.

Still.

Both were her partners.

Both were

S

U

P

P

O

S

E

D

to help her run her **home**,

her **LIFE**.

(Read

_SUPPOSED_)

They l^e^f^t.

B.O.T.H of them.

Not by choice, however.

Still.

They left her.

**A**

**L**

**O**

**N**

**E**

Many children of Venus said she had

**LO3ED **

both of them,

but,

that DID NOT—

_absolutely positively DID NOT_—

matter.

Nope.

Not at all.

Why?

Because they

L…E…F…T…

her

**A**

**L**

**O**

**N**

**E**

with only a -power-hungry-augur-,

Octavian.

She had to protect her **home**,

her **LIFE**,

by herself.

_Because _

_both_

_of_

_them_

—_both of those boys_—

_left _

_her._

**A**

**L**

**O**

**N**

**E**

She was

**LEFT**

**ALONE**.

**A/N: Reyna... **

**Reviews would be lovely, actually. Ask for anyone, and I'll try to write about them. **


End file.
